opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paecilaemana reimoseri
Paecilaemana reimoseri Roewer, 1933Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Paecilaemana. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Paecilaemana reimoseri'' Roewer, 1933: 289, fig 14. Etymology No explanation is given in the original description, but presumably an honorific derived from the surname of Eduard Reimoser (1864-1940) from Austria who was involved in the collection of the type material. Placement Originally included in Paecilaemana where it has remained since description. Specimens (including type data) P.r. Holotype 1 ♂ and 3 ♂, 2 ♀, 3 juvenile paratypes (4♂+2♀+3J): in SMF Specimen(s) is listed In SMF database: 9903011-RII/3011/151-32 ? Syntype: Paecilaemana reimoseri Roewer 1933. Costa Rica, Rio Parismina. No date/No collector. Date 3.V.1930. 9906421-RII/6421-32 ? : Paecilaemana reimoseri Roewer 1933. Costa Rica, La Palma (no date nor details). 9903021-RII/3021-32 ? : Paecilaemana reimoseri Roewer 1933. Costa Rica, San José (no date nor details) Type locality: COSTA RICA. Prov. Limón - Rio Parismina (Roewer, 1933) N, xx°xx′ W. Note: This river is a tributary of Rio Reventazón. Diagnosis From Roewer 11933, p.289-290. See his Fig.14 translated: 3. Paecilaemana reimoseri nov. spec. (Fig. 14). Length of the body (♂, ♀) 7; of the 1st-4th femur 8, 19, 12, 18 mm; of the 1st-4th Legs 25, 59, 37, 55 mm. Ocular tubercle, surface of the carapace and scutum, the free tergites and sternites of the abdomen, the 1st-4th coxa and the anal operculum dull-smooth, only the 3rd area of the scutum with a median pair of tubercles. - Chelicerae: 1st segment dorsally coarsely granulated. - Legs until the tibia slightly granulated; Segment number of the 1st-4th tarsus 7, 16-18, 11-13, 14-17; End section of the 1st and 2nd tarsus each 3-segmented. - Secondary sexual characteristics of the ♂: 2nd limb of the chelicerae, very thickly distended and dorsally exceeding the first limb; Basal section of the 1st tarsus heavily thickened; 3rd and 4th femur apically slightly thickened, but unarmored, only 4th patella ventral apical on each side, each with 2-3 stronger teeth (Fig. 14a). Colouring of the body reddish brown, carapace netted, 1st-3rd area of the scutum in the middle-field velvet black and either side of that a wide white net-like band (this in dotted contours in Fig. 14). - Chelicerae and palps rusty yellow; Legs reddish brown, only 1st-4th trochanter rusty yellow. Costa Rica: Rio Parismina - 4♂, 2♀, 3 juveniles - (03.V.1930). Original 3. Paecilaemana reimoseri nov. spec. (Abb. 14). Länge des Körpers (♂,♀) 7; des 1.—4. Femur 8, 19, 12, 18 mm; des 1.—4. Beines 25, 59, 37, 55 mm. Tuber oculorum, Fläche des Carapax und des Scutums, der freien Tergite und Sternite des Abdomens, der 1.—4. Coxa und des Operculum anale matt-glatt, nur die 3. Area des Scutums mit einem mittleren Tuberkelpaar. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt. — Beine bis zur Tibia leicht bekörnelt; Gliedzahl des 1.—4. Tarsus 7, 16—18, 11—13, 14—17; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. — Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des ♂ : 2. Glied der Cheliceren sehr dick aufgetrieben und dorsal das 1. Glied weit überragend; Basalabschnitt des 1. Tarsus stark verdickt; 3. und 4. Femur apikal etwas verdickt, doch unbewehrt, nur 4. Patella ventral-apikal jederseits mit je 2—3 stärkeren Zähnen (Abb. 14a). Färbung des Körpers rotbraun, Carapax genetzt, 1.—3. Area des Scutums im Mittelfeld sammetschwarz und jederseits davon ein breites weißes Netzband (dieses in punktierten Konturen in Abb. 14). — Cheliceren und Palpen rostgelb; Beine rotbraun, nur 1.—4. Trochanter rostgeib. Costa Rica: Rio Parismina — 4♂, 2♀, 3 pulii — (3.V.1930). Notes * Location: COSTA RICA, References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:Central America Category:Fauna of Central America